Separated: A Ninjago Fanfic
by EternalDraygon
Summary: What happens when the ninjas are separated in the past and have lost almost all memory of each other? And who are the four other ninjas?
1. Prologue: What Happened Before

Separated: A Ninjago Fanfic

Prologue: What Happened Before

It was just any ordinary day in Ninjago. With the Serpentine and Great Devourer defeated, peace had been restored. However, an unusual group of people were on the move, trying to flee from a team of ninjas. The mysterious group fleeing was actually the Curse Thugs, an organization of bandits bent on stealing rare treasures. Basically, anything that would pay a pretty penny. When the ninja were busy fighting the Serpentine, the group of thiefs were in business. Now, at the rate they were being caught, the Curse Thugs would be finished in only a few days. That standing, the thugs needed something worth stealing.

"The ninja are right behind us, boss," a grunt warned.

"I know that! That's why we're going to end 'em for all," the leader explained.

"But how," another thug asked, "are we gonna do that?"

"Just listen to my plan and follow my lead," he answered.

The group ran into a dark tunnel. One of the grunts tried to light a torch, but the leader shook his head 'no', and continued deeper into the cavern. Meanwhile, four figures silently pursuited them. The one in red looked down the pathway and then nodded to the other three.

"The coast is clear," he told them.

Then they followed the tunnel down into the deepest chamber of the cavern. On the way, the black ninja told them briefly what their attack strategy was going to be. When they got there, a glow was eminating from a crystal in the center of the room.

"Whoa," the blue ninja said, "What's that thing?"

"It must be what those thugs are after," the white ninja replied, "The Shard Crystal."

They waited until the thugs' backs were turned, then the team landed behind the bandits. The leader noticed them and turned around slowly with a evil smirk on his face.

"You have fallen into our trap."

With those few words uttered, the Curse Thugs leader sidestepped, and before the ninja had any time to react, a few thugs stepped from the shadows and pushed them into the Shard Crystal. It shattered when they hit the crystal, allowing a blinding light to shoot out of it. When the light weakened, and finally vanished, the team of ninja were nowhere in sight. The leader had a dark look in his eyes, and said this one sentence: "The ninja will be finished by the end of this day, and will never know each other as a team."


	2. Chapter 1: Near the Caverns of Despair

Chapter 1: Near the Caverns of Despair

Cole woke up with a stinging pain in his head and bright sunlight blasting his face. Cole sat up and looked around. He easily recognized the terrain as around the Caverns of Despair, where the team had found the Scythe of Quakes. _Speaking of which, _Cole thought, _where are the others?_ They were nowhere to be seen. "Maybe they're somewhere else," he muttered quietly to himself.

Then Cole spotted something he hadn't seen in a long time. "Skeletons! I thought the Skeleton Army was defeated a long time ago," Cole exclaimed, "It couldn't be possible that I was sent into the past. Could it?"

He looked at outfit after that. It didn't have any armor; it was just his normal one. "So it's true. I'm in the past. But that doesn't mean I can't stop those boneheads over there!"

Just as he was about to dash off to face the group of skeletons that were nearby, Cole felt for his scythe, but it was gone. _Guess I'm going to fight without a weapon,_ he thought to himself. When Cole was about to go after the skeletons, he noticed the sunlight glinting off a strange object that had landed near him. He went to see what it was. Cole's shadow covered the object when he bent to pick it up. "This looks like a piece of that Shard Crystal from earlier," he said.

When he did pick it up, Cole heard a mysterious voice that told him this: "If you do not find your friends and restore the Shard Crystal by nightfall, all of you will lose all memories of each other."

Cole was shocked. If he didn't find the others in time, the team would be no more! The mysterious voice continued. "You may not have memory of what they look like, but they will be looking for people who possess the shards. Search for them, they are the ones with a Red, Blue, or White Shard."

"Meaning I have the Black Shard," Cole breathed. The voice replied, "That is correct. Now hurry, every second counts! I cannot use any more energy. I must save it for me to communicate with your teammates."

With that, the shard's light faded, leaving Cole in his thoughts. _If I can't find them, there won't be a team of ninjas protecting Ninjago, and we'll still be stuck in the past,_ he pondered worriedly. Then a thought snapped him back to his senses. _And every second counts! The voice is right!_ Cole started off for the Fire Temple. "Don't worry, guys, I'm not gonna let this team disappear so soon!"

So, how did you like Chapter 1: Near the Caverns of Despair? Sorry if these stories are so short. Anyways, Chapter 2 does have Kai in it. It's called Return to the Fire Temple. Originally, I thought Kai would meet up with Jay, but I changed it to Cole. Meaning, Cole finds Kai first, and Jay and Zane find each other. I added the time limit for suspense. Will they make it in time? Keep reading to find out!


	3. Chapter 2: Return to the Fire Temple

Chapter 2: Return to the Fire Temple

Kai found himself almost completely surrounded by lava inside the Fire Temple. _How did I get here? Because I remember being in a cave last, _he thought. Then he decided to get out of the Fire Temple and have a look around, just in case there were enemies nearby. There were none, but Kai thought he saw someone coming towards him. Kai reached for his sword, but it wasn't there. He noticed that the person coming closer was unarmed. "Guess it's just hand-to-hand combat, then," Kai told himself.

Cole was trying to reach the Fire Temple in the soonest way possible. When he saw Kai, he knew that heading to the locations of the Golden Weapons were would allow him to find the rest of the team. But then he noticed Kai narrow his eyes. _What's he thinking, _Cole wondered. "Weird. Seems like I've seen that guy before," Kai told himself, "But he might still be an enemy."

Cole managed to reach where Kai was. When he did however, Kai got into a fighting stance. "Kai, what are you-"

He was cut off by the red ninja's sudden punch. Cole avoided the hit, but Kai still tried to attack him. _I guess Kai doesn't remember me yet, _he thought, _I'm just going to have to fight him._ Cole blocked one of the hits, but Kai then flipped over him and elbow jabbed him just as he was turning towards Kai. The two traded blows for a bit, until Cole skidded back from an attack and Kai saw that the Black Shard had dropped to the ground. Kai remembered that mysterious voice from earlier… "If you want to find your friends, they will be the ones either possessing a Blue, White, or Black Shard."

_The one with the Black Shard has to be Cole! Then I must have made a pretty big mistake by attacking him._ Kai stood up from his battle stance and walked over to Cole, who slowly inched back a bit, but he could tell that Kai wasn't going to attack him again. "Cole?" He asked, just so he could get Cole to stop thinking he was going to sneak attack him.

"Yeah. You remember now?"

Kai nodded. "Sorry about attacking you so suddenly."

"It's alright, but we still have to find Jay and Zane," Cole replied.

"Right. So let's get going," Kai said confidently.

Cole smiled. It was good to have found Kai. Now all they had to do was find the other two ninjas. Then they could return to the present.

**Author's Note:**

**So, how'd you guys like it? Seemed pretty short to me, but this is my first story-type fanfic. Anyways, Cole has found Kai! Now they must find Jay and Zane! Speaking of Jay, Chapter 3 is about him. It's called At the City in the Sky. Either that or it's called the City at the Edge of the World. I can't remember what it was called, but I'm pretty sure it was the City in the Sky. Please review and tell me any ideas for the next chapters. Oh yeah, and one more thing. Thanks for all the reviews! I mean 8 already (minus my two comments)! Stay tuned for Chapter 3: At the City in the Sky, featuring Jay! :D**


	4. Chapter 3: At the City in the Sky

Chapter 3: At the City in the Sky

Another flash of lightning created light that hit a figure in blue's face. Jay groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He blinked them a few times to make sure that he was awake. "The City in the Sky? How did I get here?"

Jay stood up and looked around. Then he noticed other people nearby. They were searching for him. _Alright, then time to get out of here,_ Jay thought. Just as he was about to escape, a gruff voice was heard. "Hey, there's that ninja!" One of the thugs yelled.

Soon enough, the whole group of thugs were chasing after Jay. _There's gotta be some way to avoid them, _he thought. But when he took a left turn into an alley way, there were thugs on the other side. "Great. Now I'm surrounded," he stated.

"We have you now, ninja," a thug said.

A few of them had weapons, mostly maces. "You really think so? Well, then, try to defeat me," Jay taunted.

Thinking this was a challenge, the thugs attempted to attack the blue ninja. One tried to punch him, but Jay dodged and struck a counterattack. He then whipped around and kicked a thug in the stomach, while another swung his mace. The hit almost made its mark, but Jay ducked just in time. He smirked. "You asked for it!"

"NINJA-GO‼"

A mini-tornado of lightning spun around, defeating most of the thugs. Jay stopped using Spinjutzu to pick up a mace. _It may not be nunchucks, but it'll do. _Some of the enemies were starting to get up and try to attack him. He noticed them and swung the mace, smacking the attackers to one side. Jay then continued to get off of the City in the Sky. He towards the edge to leave but then a flicker of light off of a blue object caught his eye. Usually he would just think it was just a piece of glass. However, something lured Jay to pick it up. He did so, and the mysterious crystal shard gave him a similar message like the others. "That's never good," he said, remembering some of the words the voice had said.

Jay took the Blue Shard with him and saw one of his gliders. He was confused. _Where did that glider come from, _he wondered. Jay shrugged. _Might as well use it._ He grabbed onto the glider, took a starting dash, and then jumped off the platform. Jay urged it into a dive to speed up. When he finally touched solid ground, he wondered where he should go next. The Fire Temple and the Ice Fortress were pretty close. But something told him to go to the Ice Fortress. Jay started to set off for the Ice Fortress, unaware that the mysterious voice was actually coming from a girl slightly older than him…

Crystal tried to stand firm against the torture the thugs gave out. All she had to do was get the ninjas back as a team and escape this prison. _I just have to be patient. Remember, I'm one of the ninja, too._ A thug whipped her sharply on the back. She clenched her teeth, fighting the urge to flip over and strangle him. _I just have to be patient. There's only one ninja that I have to send the message to next. Zane._

**Chapter 3, yeah! Did you like it? R&R, please! And if you were wondering why on my profile why I'm not going to say much about Crystal yet, it's because she's a character in this story. Stay tuned for Chapter 4: In the Ice Fortress.**


	5. Chapter 4: In the Ice Fortress

Chapter 4: In the Ice Fortress

Zane still found it hard to believe. How had he gotten to the Ice Fortress so fast? It could have been teleportation, but it seemed impossible. The ninja of ice just shrugged off the thought and proceeded in finding the way out. Meanwhile, Crystal was planning her escape. "Alright," she whispered, "Time to get out of here."

Crystal waited until the guard started to switch with another. She silently stole a small piece of steel from him. _C'mon, focus… _As she focused, the metal started to reshape itself into a knife. Crystal exhaled, slightly exhausted from creating the knife. She grabbed it and began picking the lock. The girl in silver smiled when the lock made a click sound. _I'm free, _Crystal thought, _Free._

Zane walked into yet another corridor. _It seems as if I have been going in circles, _he thought. Then he noticed a room that had not been there before. Zane decided to travel down the hall to the room. He suddenly ducked and arrows zipped over his head. _This is defiantly the right path. I remember going this way before._

Crystal ran through the frozen terrain and over snow banks. She was getting tired, but Crystal would not give up. _I have to make it… to the Ice Fortress… _Then she saw it in the distance. _I didn't have enough energy left to communicate through the White Shard, so I must tell him in person._ Crystal finally reached the doors, desperately trying to catch her breath. After resting for a second, she entered and kept running. Zane was close, she could feel it.

_Someone else is here,_ Zane told himself. _I have to stay cautious._ Then he heard footsteps that were heading towards his direction. A girl entered the room which Zane was in. She smiled weakly at him, and then collapsed. Zane dashed forward to catch her. She looked slightly older than him, and was in a silver ninja suit. _That's odd. I do not recognize her, but she seems important somehow, _the white ninja thought.

Crystal slowly opened her eyes. She was staring up at an ice ceiling. "What? Where am I?" Crystal breathed. Someone helped her up, and she looked to her right. There was a person in a white ninja suit beside her. Crystal was shocked for a second, and scrambled to her feet. The ninja had a confused and concerned look on their face. She blushed. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to startle you..."

She looked at the white ninja for a second, and then mentally face palmed herself. _THIS is Zane! How can I be so stupid?_ "It's alright, I just wasn't expecting you," Zane said.

Crystal sighed and looked at her feet. "Shaun was right. I _am _unpredictable," she muttered.

The silver ninja raised her head and looked back at Zane. "Listen, I can explain…"

After Crystal had told Zane why she was there and what had happened to his friends. "Then we must find them and return to the present," he replied.

She nodded. "Yeah, that's the only way to get back. I'll be happy to help. I want to get back to my own time, too."

With that, Crystal gained a new ally in the race to return to the present. Now all she had to do was find the other three ninjas. _And then I'll be able to see the others again. Mystia, Xavier, Shaun, all of them. I just need to reunite the ninjas with each other. Let's just hope I can do it._


	6. Chapter 5: New Allies

Chapter 5: New Allies

Shaun cringed at the pain in his leg. _Why did Crystal HAVE to drag us into that light? Ugh. That girl is so energetic, it's crazy. _Then he picked up the sound of a rushing river. He also heard two voices. "Do you think he's alive?" The first voice said.

"I hope so," the second voice responded.

_Great. Now I have to deal with these two, _he thought, slowly opening his eyes. Shaun saw two boys, slightly younger than him. One was in a red ninja suit, the other in a black one. "Hey! He's awake," the red one told his companion.

Shaun tried to get to his feet, but was met with a surge of pain in his right leg. The two ninjas walked over to the aqua-green ninja. "Are you alright?" The black ninja asked.

"Fine. It's just that I think I injured my leg, that's all," he answered with a smirk.

Mystia laid down on the soft grass. She sighed. "Now, where in Ninjago am I?"

She pricked her ears up when the sound of footsteps was heard. Mystia sat up and looked in the direction of the noise. A person in a blue ninja outfit was coming towards her, apparently he hadn't noticed her. _Only one ninja wears blue, _Mystia thought, _And that's Jay! _She brushed her purple hair out of her face. "Jay, over here!"

Jay heard a familiar voice call out for him. _I've heard that voice before, but where? _A girl in a dark purple outfit and short lavender hair stood up and waved to him. _Oh yeah, that's Mystia. Haven't seen her in a long time. _He continued through the meadow, towards her. When Jay was close enough, he said, "Mystia, I haven't seen you since we defeated the Great Devourer."

"Yeah, I know," she replied, "But you see, me and the rest of the team, the team I'm in, were setting a trap for the Curse Thugs when you guys showed up. Then Crystal pulled us into the portal the Shard Crystal made when it was smashed, and we end up in the past with the rest of you."

The blue ninja of lightning nodded. "I guess that makes sense."

Mystia smiled lightly. "Let's go find the others now."

Xavier scanned the area, searching for any signs of the others. "Might as well search from the sky," he told himself.

With that, he murmured a message to be carried by the winds. "Scarlet, I need you."

A red eagle stretched out its magnificent wings and flapped them a few times, preparing to take off. Suddenly, she heard a voice that told her to come. It was Xavier's voice. Quickly, the red eagle acknowledged and took to the sky, heading towards the nearby mountains. _Don't worry, I'll be there._

Xavier and Scarlet had been accomplices ever since he had been orphaned. This was also how he discovered his ability to understand and talk to animals. Whenever Xavier was discouraged, his trusty eagle would be there. Even when he found out about becoming a ninja and keeping the secret from his younger, adopted brother, Ian, Scarlet stayed by his side.

As the eagle thought about this, Xavier had spotted the bird and readied himself to jump off the ledge. When Scarlet was close enough, he took a running start; then leaped off the cliff. Xavier suddenly felt himself being lifted into the air, and glanced up. There was Scarlet, holding onto him with her talons. "Took you long enough," he joked.

"It was faster than you could've managed," the red eagle responded.

"Too true," Xavier answered.

Crystal was following after Zane, when she noticed a bird carrying a human in its talons. _Wait a minute, only Xavier and his eagle do that, _she wondered. Then the answer hit her. "Well, obviously it's Xavier and that red eagle of his!"

Zane turned around to face Crystal. "What are you talking about?"

She blushed in embarrassment. "I'm talking about that bird and person up in the sky. Look!"

Crystal pointed up at Xavier and Scarlet, who were coming in for a landing. The red eagle then entered a swoop and let go of her passenger. He landed in a skid, then got up and crossed his arms with a faint smile on his face. "What did I miss?"

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy on my DeviantART account lately, so I hope that this long chapter makes up for it! Chapter 6, coming soon!**


	7. Chapter 6: Regrouping

Chapter 6: Regrouping

Xavier seemed to look surprised when he noticed Zane. Then his expression went back to his usual faint smirk. "I've seen you before, haven't I?"

He answered himself before the white ninja could respond. "Oh yeah, aren't you one of Ian's friends? Um… Zane, right?"

Zane nodded. _When we had to obtain one of the Fang Blades, Ian had decided to stop at Skypoint and visit his brother, Xavier. Yes, I remember him now. _Suddenly, Crystal caught Xavier off guard and tackled him. "Yay! Xavier, you're back!"

As the bronze ninja attempted to pry Crystal off him, he said to her, in an annoyed manner, "Crystal, why do you always act like this? Pulling us into unnecessary situations!"

She scowled. "I just wanted to make sure that Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane were okay. That's the only reason why I pulled you and the others into that portal."

Xavier rolled his eyes. "They could've managed to get back to the present by themselves."

Now Crystal was even angrier. "Not without me telling them what to do!"

"So? They'd figure it out soon enough!"

Zane was having enough of this. He walked in between the two that were fighting and said, "This is not the time to argue. We must find the others first."

"Yeah, I guess," Crystal admitted.

Xavier crossed his arms and looked away. "Fine."

"I suggest that we head towards the forest nearby," Zane told them.

The silver ninja nodded cheerfully. "Right!"

Xavier brushed off himself and started to follow Zane and Crystal. He shook his head. _She never knows when to stop, does she?_

Meanwhile in the forest, Shaun had met up with Kai and Cole. "So," Shaun pointed at the black ninja, "You're Cole…," then he pointed at the red ninja, "…And you're Kai."

"You got that right," Cole then smiled.

"Yeah, well, since you know our names now, shouldn't you tell us yours?" Kai asked.

"I should. Anyways, name's Shaun. But enough with the introductions, we've got teammates to find," the aqua-green ninja replied.

Trying to ignore the pain in his leg, Shaun managed to stand up. "Wait, aren't you forgetting something?"

Shaun turned around to face Cole. "Like what?"

Kai walked up to him, pointing to a bag lying on the ground, "Like your bag?"

Shaun had a look of embarrassment on his face. "Oh yeah, thanks for telling me."

Kai shrugged. "No problem."

Shaun knelt down on one knee, so he wouldn't hurt the other, and opened the bag. When he did, his eyes widened and he gasped. The other two ran other. "What is it?"

"Y-your Golden Weapons," Shaun stammered.

"What? Let me see!" Kai then looked over Shaun's shoulder.

Shaun moved so that they could see the inside of the bag better. And there they were, the Golden Weapons of Spinjutzu. "Honestly, I have no idea how they got there," he told them.

It seemed pretty impossible by how it looked to believe Shaun. Just then, a voice rang out. "Please don't think Shaun is a thief. He would never steal the Golden Weapons. If he did, then who would be the leader?"

Shaun was slightly puzzled. "That sounds like Mystia, but how would she get here so fast?"

A girl in a dark purple ninja outfit jumped down from a tree. "It's called teleportation, obviously."

Then a familiar voice was heard. "Hey! Wait up, Mystia! You know I can't teleport like you can!"

Mystia snickered, and said sarcastically, "Huh. I didn't know that."

A blue clothed figure came into view and answered with, "Just had to use the sarcasm, didn't you?"

She laughed. "You were the one to teach me that!"

The person caught up with her and then slightly smiled at Mystia. "Well, you are right about that."

And now guess who the person was. It was none other than Jay! When he finally caught his breath, Jay turned to Kai and Cole. "There you guys are! I was wondering where you were!"

Suddenly, it occurred to him that that the white ninja of ice wasn't there. "Where's Zane?"

Cole frowned. "We haven't found him yet."

They heard a shout from Shaun, who had apparently slipped away when they weren't looking, that was good news. "Guys! Hurry, I found Zane, Crystal, and Xavier!"

**A/N: Yay! They all have found each other! Now all they must do is find the thugs' base, reassemble the Shard Crystal, and return to the present! And all before dinnertime! Okay, just kidding, I wanted to say that for fun. Anyways, they must make it by sunset- or else!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Hideout

Chapter 7: The Hideout

The two teams had regrouped, and now they were heading towards the location of the Shard Crystal, the Luminated Caverns. They were trudging through the woods nearby. Shaun quickly moved his arm in front of the others. "Look."

He gestured to a group of thugs that were seemingly returning to their base. "Hey, wait a minute; those are the same ones that tried to capture me!" Jay shouted.

"Shut up, Jay," Mystia hissed.

"Okay, okay, I was just saying."

"C'mon, let's follow them into the caves." Cole said to the group.

The two teams decided to split up, one would distract the thugs, and the other would sneak by into the deeper areas of the caverns. "I have an idea," Xavier spoke up, "How about we see who can defeat the most enemies."

Crystal's face lit up. "That's a great idea!"

Mystia nodded. "It could work."

"Then it's settled," Shaun announced, "Let's begin."

The four snuck into the caverns, alongside the other four, Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane. "Just wait for the signal, okay? Then you guys can go." Shaun explained.

"Don't worry about us," Jay advised.

"The only thing you should be worried about is all those thugs down there," Kai noted.

"Do not get too full of yourselves, this is still very dangerous," Zane reminded them.

"Alright, let's go!" Xavier said, noticing that the coast was clear.

The first team jumped down to the lower cave floor, and drew their weapons. Crystal had an evil expression on her face when she started to sneak up on a thug. She then tapped his shoulder and when he turned around, Crystal smacked him in the head with one of her double-ended sais. The thug collapsed to the ground, knocked unconscious. "That's one," she whispered to herself.

Meanwhile, Xavier hid behind a rock, and readied his bow to fire. He grabbed an arrow from his quiver, and shot it, startling his nearby opponents. _Okay, on the count of three. One… _Xavier pulled out a few arrows. _Two… _He then picked up one and aimed it at a thug. _Three! _He released the bowstring and let the arrow fly towards his target. It was a successful hit, and quickly Xavier reloaded and kept firing. When all the criminals were defeated, he thought to himself, _15 down. I'd like to see the others beat that._

Mystia concentrated, creating a sphere of psychic energy around her fist. _Alright, here goes. _She sent a blast of that energy at some of the Curse Thugs that put them in a daze. Mystia then whipped out her two daggers and struck them down, one by one. But what she didn't know was that someone in an elegant black cloak was spying on her. _She fights well. From what I can tell now, the ninja are going to return to the present. But when they do, I'll have a surprise waiting._

Shaun had found himself in a pretty tough spot. He was surrounded, with the odds at one to twenty. "How about it? You want to fight, or what?"

His taunt must've worked, because one thug charged at him. Shaun speedily dodged, making the thug charge right into one of his teammates. With that distraction, he managed to pull out his unique weapons, two curved bladed throwing daggers. To make it simpler, they were basically two double-edged daggers with scythe-like blades, and you threw them like you would with shurkins. He threw them, much to the surprise of his foes, and knocked out a few of them, leaving about fourteen left. Some of them tried to run at him, but they tripped on their defeated comrades. The others that didn't trip were given a taste of Shaun's Air Spinjutzu as he attacked them with it. Then he heard Crystal's soft voice. "Hurry, Shaun! Everyone else is deeper in the caves with the other team!"

Meanwhile, deeper in the large caverns, the group started to follow the path they had taken in the present in order to get to the Shard Crystal. "Wait up!"

They turned to see Crystal and Shaun racing to catch up. When they did, Shaun told them that there was a faster way get to the deepest chamber. He pointed out where it was, and they followed the aqua-green ninja into the tunnel. "Here it is."

The eight of them spread out onto the ledge, carefully checking for any enemies. They didn't want to be stopped like last time. Each of them silently took out any foes and proceeded towards the pedestal, when suddenly, they were hit back by the cloaked figure and the Slithering Bandits. The figure pulled the hood off. It was none other than Travon, the ninjas' toughest opponent.

**A/N: It turns out that the person behind the Curse Thugs is Travon! This must have been another one of his attempts to end the ninjas of Ninjago! They must defeat him and that Serpentine crime group, Slithering Bandits, in order to return to the present! Chapter 8: This Is It, coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 8: This Is It

Chapter 8: This Is It

Travon smiled darkly at the eight ninjas before him. "Well, what do we have here?"

Mystia scowled. "Travon! I should have known."

He just smirked at the dark purple ninja. "It's too late for that now. How about we start the battle?"

Travon glanced to his right and shouted, "Hypnoru! Order your snakes to attack!"

The Hypnobrai nodded and then yelled to Scarscale and Dignel. "You heard him! ATTACK!"

The Serpentine pair charged at their enemies, and the ninja readied themselves for battle. The fight had begun. Scarscale attempted to hit Kai with his flail, but the fire ninja easily blocked the attack. Suddenly, a few thugs had appeared, and leaped into combat. One tried to stab Xavier; Crystal noticed; threw one of her sais at the attacker, and smacked the knife out of his hand. Xavier whipped around at the clang of the weapons. "Oh, thanks Crystal."

"Don't mention it." She replied, grinning.

Meanwhile, Shaun and Cole had found themselves cornered. Just then, Shaun had an idea. He gave Cole a look that said, _I'll take the left side, you take right. _The earth ninja nodded. "Count of three?"

"Yeah. Okay, one, two, three!"

The two lunged at the thugs, weapons glinting. With the surprise attack, about half were defeated, the others still startled; however, they quickly recovered. The four left proceeded in attacking. One thug struck with an overhead blow with his spear. He had expected to see either the black or aqua-green ninja on ground, but nothing was there. "What…?"

"HAI!"

The thug was then met with Shaun's throwing daggers, and collapsed on the ground instead. "Too easy."

Mystia lashed out with her signature combo, only to have Travon easily avoid it. He shook his head sadly. "Is that all you can do?"

She looked at him coolly. "Oh no, not at all…"

Travon glanced behind him, and saw two shurkins heading right in his direction. In the nick of time, Travon ducked, making them miss him. "You seriously thought that would work? What a shame."

He pulled out his iron claws and unsheathed them. Zane jumped from the shadows with a side kick. The cloaked villain just moved out of the way. Mystia gritted her teeth. _There's no way to attack him. Even if we used Spinjutzu, Travon would just dodge it. Hmm… there is one last strategy that might work…_

"Guys, I have it!"

Xavier quickly shot a round of arrows, and as he was reloading, he asked, "What is it?"

Mystia slyly faced Xavier. "We use the FDS!"

Jay gave her a puzzled look. "FDS…?"

Crystal snapped back with an answer before Mystia could have a chance to speak. "The FDS stands for Four Dragons Strike."

Now Zane spoke up. "I am unfamiliar with the Four Dragons Strike. What is it?"

This time, Xavier answered. "The Four Dragons Strike is an advanced technique that we know, and you guys don't. That means, let us handle it."

Kai swiped Dignel back with his sword. "Yeah, but isn't the dragons' elements all of ours?"

Shaun drove Scarscale back. "I bet it hasn't occurred to you, but our elements are just variations of yours."

Xavier frowned. "So, are we gonna do it, or what?"

Shaun nodded. "We're going to do it."

Crystal made a small flame appear on the palm of her hand. "All right! I'll start us off. Oh, yeah, and you guys-"(She pointed to the other four) "-can help by using the Tornado of Creation!"

Crystal then jumped into the air and shouted, "FIRE!"

A inferno surrounded her and Shaun copied her. "LIGHTNING!"

Now a burst of lightning surrounded Shaun. Xavier smirked, knowing it was his turn. "EARTH!"

There was only one person and element left. Mystia finished, "ICE!"

At the same time, Kai, Jay, Cole, and Zane had just used the Tornado of Creation. Much to their surprise, nothing had happened. Then they noticed that they actually had boosted Crystal's, Shaun's, Xavier's, and Mystia's Four Dragons Strike. Suddenly, the four performing the Strike shot a beam of their element, which swirled around one another at a high speed, too fast for even the quick-stepping Travon to avoid. "GAH!"

Travon fell to the ground, the mass energy of the blow causing his vision to blur. The four returned to normal and Shaun yelled to the others, "Now! Fix the crystal and let's get out of here! Travon won't be down for long!"

Each of the four that had a shard grabbed it and placed them together. They stepped back, hoping a portal would open. Nothing happened. Kai had a look of confusion on his face. "This isn't right. It should be working."

"Maybe we're too late."

Kai sent a glare in Jay's direction. "We can't give up that easily."

Cole snapped his fingers. "I got it!"

Zane blinked. "You do?"

"Yeah, I mean, think about it. It only worked when we touched it, so maybe it works the same way here."

Jay shrugged. "That could work."

Mystia walked up to them. "But in order for me and the other three to get back, we would have to be touching it as well."

"Let's not waste any more time."

Xavier was standing next to the reassembled Shard Crystal. He waited for the other seven to catch up. "Ready?"

He looked across at everyone's faces. They were ready. "Then, let's go!"

When all of them touched the crystal, it started faintly glowing, brighter and brighter, until the light was blinding. Everyone closed their eyes because of the light's intensity. They were coming home.

**A/N: Don't think this is the end! The epilogue is still to come! I hope you like this fanfic! Reviews are appreciated!**


	10. Epilogue: Zenia's Problem

Epilogue: Zenia's Problem

There was nothing but white light, until suddenly, everything went black.

The morning sunlight brushed Mystia's face. She started to stir, and suddenly she knew that she was in the presence of other people other than her teammates. Mystia sat up. "Wait a minute, this isn't the camp…"

Just then, a girl in a red dress appeared in the doorway. "Good to see that you're awake."

Mystia slid her legs so that they touched the floor. She got to her feet. "If you were wondering, my name's Mystia."

"I'm Nya."

"So, should we meet with the others?"

Nya gave her a quick nod. "Yeah, sure. They're this way."

Mystia followed her to the upper deck, where the others were. Even though she didn't show it, Mystia was purely bewildered. _We did it. We survived._

Zenia was sitting in the middle of the hallowed tree, working on one of her father's inventions. "Almost done."

Suddenly, she noticed a falcon flying above her head. Zenia allowed herself a slight smile before holding out her right arm. The bird landed gently on her outstretched arm. "What news do you have for me?"

Falcon then hopped off Zenia's arm and took to the air, flying up towards the entrance. Zenia stood up, snatched her white cloak, put it on, and ran up the stairs to follow him. Just before she dashed out, Zenia grabbed her pair of shurkins. The falcon glided through the woods, avoiding the trees, with the cloaked teen in pursuit. Finally, he landed on a low branch and gestured to a group of people trudging around in the snowy terrain. She then whispered a question to her companion. "Is this what you wanted to show me?"

Falcon gave a slight nod. Zenia turned in the direction of them and listened in. A boy around her age, who seemed to fit the description of someone named Travon, told his Venomari partner, "So, let's go over the plan one more time. We find the weakness or weaknesses of each of the ninja. In this case, we are trying to find the weakness of the ice ninja, Zane."

Zenia's ears pricked up. _She had heard the name before. It was the name of her brother. However, they had gone their separate paths at one point, so it wasn't that surprising if he had become a ninja. No, that couldn't have happened. But it could be true…_ Zenia shook her head. She had a more important thing to worry about. She had to make sure that they didn't find out about the workshop. All she needed was to make a distraction. Zenia pulled out her two shurkins. _Let's hope this works. _She threw them right in front of Travon, startling him, and making him jump back. _Fast reflexes. That's a useful skill. _He narrowed his eyes and glared in her direction before yelling, "That could be the ice ninja! Get him!"

_You think __I'm__ him? Then you are very mistaken, _Zenia thought as she was running, _At least I have an advantage. I know these woods and they don't. _She glanced back at her attackers. They were starting to catch up to her, so Zenia started running even faster, and leaped onto a branch. Zenia moved silently into the tree, hoping that her idea would work. It did. The thugs and Serpentine were dumbfounded. They had no idea what so ever of where she was. They looked around for quite a while, then gave up and continued through the woods- in a different direction then the one they were going in. The workshop was safe. When she decided the coast was clear, Zenia slid down the tree, landing on the snow-covered ground. _That was way too close._

She scanned the trees for any signs of Falcon, but there were none. He had left. Zenia sighed; then started towards the nearby village. Maybe there was news about the group she had just faced.

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews and support! This is my first fanfic ever, and I hope you liked it! And if you were wondering why I made this intro for Zenia, it's because I will be making another story called Lost, But Not Forgotten. Guess who the main characters are? It's pretty obvious, because they are Zane, and one of my OCs, Zenia! What will happen to Zenia when she reaches the village? Find out in my next fanfic, Lost, But Not Forgotten!**


End file.
